the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Daly Quests 5-7 levels
'Task 1 ' ' 'Quest Name: 'Lovely digs' Description: '''You never know where you lose where you can find. But look - still a good deal. '''Requirements: *'Search cave 50 times' *'Kill Scorpion 1 time' *'Kill Spider 1 time' 'Rewards ( one of item ) : Tablet of Protection , Tablet of Health , Curse , Agony , Beastian II ( 3 pieaces ) 'Task 2' ' ' Quest Name: Adept Description: 'The real Adept can always be found in the Tournament! '''Requirements: ' *'''Win consecutive on slot machine 3 times *'Participe in Adept tournament 3 times' *'Kill Veteran Ghost 5 time' 'Rewards ( one of item ) : Assasin Blessing ( goo or magic quality) 1 pc 'Task 3' Quest Name: Welth Description: '''In order to get rich, first you need something to spend. '''Requirements: *'Spend 100,000 crystals' *'Spend 5,000 energy' *'Spend 5 diamonds' 'Rewards ( one of item ) : Bag of cold ( 1pc) or Snowball I ( 5 pcs )or Snowball II ( 5 pcs) 'Task 4' Quest Name: Light Warrior Description: '''These iconic monsters always kept a piece of dark. '''Requirements: *'Kill monseter '''Mymra' 5 times''' *'Kill monster '''Makuk' 5 times''' *'Kill monster '''Jagga' 5 times''' 'Rewards ( one of item ) : Summon scroll ( 1pc) of : Mymra , Makuk , Jagga 'Task 5 ' Quest Name: Dark Warrior Description: ''' '''Requirements: *'Kill monseter Prong - Horned Ge De 5 times' *'Kill monster Lucky El 5 times' *'Kill monster Evil Niko 5 times' 'Rewards ( one of item ) : 'Summon scroll ( 1pc) of : Mymra , Makuk , Jagga' 'Task 6' ' Quest Name: Hunter' Description: ' You can get a real effect becoming a real hunter and assassin! '''Requirements: ' '''Get rating points Assassin 0/5 Get rating points Hunter 0/25 Rewards: You will get ONE elixir : Power of Anguish OR Power of Despair OR 'Power of Heat O'R Power of Blaze ' ''' '''Task 7 ' ' Quest Name: Tail of Luck Description: ' Catch your luck by the tail! '''Requirements: ' '''Win crystals on Slot machine : 0 / 150,000 Win energy on Slot machine: 0 / 4,000 Win diamonds on Slot machine : 0 / 5 ''' '''Rewards: 1 Curse of Curse of Euphoria or Curse of Egis or 'Curse of Lamblike Love or 'Curse of Blindig Rage or 'Curse of Mortal Poison or 'Curse of Intorelable Pain Task 8 Quest Name: '''Thrifty Saver' ' '''Description: ' Only the Thrifty Keepers have an advantage over the others! Requirements: ''' '''Make Magic elixir 'Health Flask' Make Magic elixir 'Magic Power' Buy one extra slot in chest 0/1 ''' '''Rewards: 1 of item: 'Health Flask or 'Magic Power or 'Agony or 'Curse or 'Beastin or 'Beastin II Task 9 ' ' Quest Name: 'Thrifty Saver' Description: ' Only the Thrifty Keepers have an advantage over the others! '''Requirements: ' *'''Block consecutive attacks in one fight: 0/3 *Apply furious damage in one battle: 0/3 *'Armor to absorb the damage' in one battle: 0 / 25.000 Rewards: 1 item of : 'Shard of Ether or Dessert wine or Phial of Bugs or 'Snowball I (5 pcs ) or 'Snowball '' II ( 5pcs)' Task 10 ' Quest Name: 'Intrigue 'Description: ' You never know from where and from whom to wait deceit. 'Requirements: ' Applay curse Mirror of Sizzer 0/1 Apply curse Mirror of Kudah 0/1 'Rewards: 1 item of 'Blessing of the Assassin (good or magic quality) Category:Daily Quests